1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drawing and writing devices. More specifically, the invention relates to illuminated drawing surfaces, tablets, and boards.
2. Description of Prior Art
Drawing and writing tablets and boards have existed for generations. Examples include chalk boards, white boards, mechanically-aided drawing devices, clipboards with side or back illumination, magnetic drawing tablets, fluorescent ink pens, luminescent tablets, phosphorescent tablets, thermochromic tablets, and pressure-sensitive tablets using plastic film and wax. There are several patents that discuss such tablets and boards for drawing and writing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,100 issued to Knott and titled “Exhibitor of Informative Markings Removably Applied by Pressure to a Display Surface Thereof”, discloses a pressure-sensitive drawing tablet using multiple layers of wax and plastic which allows displays in color by shifting a backing surface printed with a grid of red, yellow, and blue squares.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,871 issued to Eddington and titled “Record book”, discloses in the Abstract: “A record book comprising a plurality of leaves wherein each leaf is centrally divided in the transverse direction with separate writing sections located on each side of the division. Each writing section includes a series of longitudinal separate writing spaces, each space having a wax backing with an opaque writing strip covering the backing and a clear plastic outside cover over the writing strip. The writing strip of each space can be removed from in contact with the wax backing. The stylus is to be retained when not in use within a hinge connection which maintains the entire book in the closed, not-in-use position.” This record book uses multiple layers of wax and plastic allowing different sections of writing to be separately erased. This record book is not illuminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,609 issued to Boursaw and titled “Method of Making Reusable Writing Board and the Product Thereof”, discloses in the Abstract: “A reusable writing board of ‘slate board’ is both improved and of lower cost, avoiding use of the usual separate black-cardboard piece stapled to a backing. In a single printing operation, which is needed for face-printing anyway, the ‘slate’ or background surface is provided on the same piece of paperboard. After further machine steps, a final operation of gluing and folding produces the finished slate board with a decoratively-printed head panel glued to extend down protectively over the top edge of the plastic work sheet covering the printed background. If desired, educational or informative discs can be rotatably secured under the head fold. Also, if desired, an air pocket can be formed under the head fold such that after writing by impressions through the work sheet, a sudden slap on the cover of the air pocket will raise the work sheet pneumatically to erase the writing.” This method describes an improved manufacturing process for producing a reusable writing board using multiple layers of wax and plastic allowing erasure with a slap on the cover of the board. The writing board, however, is not illuminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,381 issued to Mendelson and titled “Phosphorescent Marking System”, discloses in the Abstract: “A device of phosphorescent material on which luminescent images are formed and retained for a period of time is disclosed. The device includes phosphorescent material in the form of a sheet mounted on a support. The support exposes the top surface of the phosphorescent material to activating light. A shield maintains deactivation of the phosphorescent material. Upon removal of the shield in a dark area, the phosphorescent material may be activated in selected areas to form an image which is retained for a period of time until the phosphorescent material has decayed to an inactivated state of imperceptible level of luminescence. This type of device is particularly suited to amusement and educational items for children. However, it is also useful in industrial applications where writing and communication of information in the dark is necessary.” The marking system describes using a light pen to form an image on a sheet of phosphorescent material. A shield that blocks light of the activating wavelength of the phosphorescent material is placed above the sheet to ensure that the sheet remains in a deactivated state, or, in the event that the sheet has been activated, that the deactivation of the phosphors proceeds unperturbed. The system can only be used in a dark area, requires a light pen, and involves constant covering and uncovering of the phosphorescent sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,874 issued to Oster and titled “Drawing Device Having Mobile Stylus Tracing Lines on Glass Plate”, discloses in the Abstract: “A toy drawing device in which a window in a housing containing powder is covered by a glass plate whose edges are received within a groove in a sectioned rim joined to a window frame to prevent leakage of powder therefrom. A mobile stylus under the control of an operator acts to trace lines on a layer of powder adhering to the undersurface of the glass plate. To prevent injuries should the glass plate break, its outer surface is shielded by a transparent protective film formed of heat-formable, synthetic plastic material.” A mechanically-controlled stylus is used to trace lines on the underside of a glass screen to which a powdered substance adheres. The glass screen is shielded by a transparent protective film to prevent injury due to a break in the glass. The device, however, is not illuminated, is bulky and heavy, and is expense to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,748 issued to Kinberg and titled “Luminescent Writing or Display Device”, discloses in the Abstract: “A display or writing slate capable of producing luminescent images upon the application of pressure thereon which can be readily erased and repeatedly used that includes a pair of over-lying sheets, one of which is translucent or transparent, containing a luminescent dye or pigment and the other of which is opaque, and which sheets have a smooth surface at their interface. At least one of the sheets is formed of a pliable plastic with its interface surface tending to adhere to the interfacing surface of the other sheet when a pressure is applied thereto to produce the luminescent images. The improvement resides in the incorporation of a non-migrating dye or pigment in the translucent or transparent sheet so as to resist the migration of the luminescent dye or pigment from the translucent or transparent sheet to the interface surface of the other sheet.” This patent describes a writing device where pressure from a stylus onto a translucent sheet containing a luminescent dye produces a luminescent image. While the device displays an image through luminescence, the device does not allow for enhanced color, brightness, and contrast.
Japanese Pat. 03248151A issued to Takeshi et al. and titled “Method for Writing and Erasing Using Photochromic Board and Photochromic Board for the Purpose”, discloses in the Abstract: “To allow writing and erasing to and from a photochromic board from a distant position by irradiating the photochromic board with a beam for a 1st wavelength to allow the photochromic material to develop a color and to write characters, etc., and casting hot air or light of a 2nd wavelength to the color developed part to erase the written characters, etc.” The writing surface of the board contains a photochromic compound and the writing instrument is a wand that emits light of activating and deactivating wavelengths of the photochromic compound. The device uses a beam of light from a wand to create characters in photochromic color, but does not allow for enhanced color, brightness, and contrast.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,242 issued to Piotrowski and titled “Illuminated Underwater Writing Tablet”, discloses in the Abstract: “An illuminated underwater writing tablet having an elongated tubular lightsource housing and an elongated tablet sheet of Plexiglass material. The lightsource housing has an elongated slot in its bottom surface that receives the top edge of the tablet sheet. A chemically activated light stick is removably stored in the light source housing and when it is activated it will illuminate the tablet sheet by directing light through its interior. A grease stick is tethered to one end of the lightsource housing. An end cap is tethered to the other end of the lightsource housing.” This writing tablet describes a plastic tablet sheet, a tubular light source housing, a chemically activated lightstick stored in the housing, and a grease pen. The writing tablet displays an image through a chemically activated lightstick.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,891 issued to Arad et al. and titled “Drawing Device”, discloses in the Abstract: “This invention relates to an apparatus for writing or drawing that is characterized by an enclosed case having a front side and a back side and in which the front side consists of a transparent screen. Disposed within a substantially rectangular case is a slightly adhesive powder which adheres to the undersurface of the transparent screen so as to render it opaque. A first and second stylus is mounted within the case for producing relatively thick and relatively thin lines by movement along the undersurface of the transparent screen in a manner for removing the adhesive powder and to thus produce lines. The first and second stylus are both moved in the X and Y coordinates through the use of external horizontal and vertical line control knobs which are internally coupled to the multiple stylus by first and second transverse rods, each being supported on and attached to a separate cable loop system. The multiple stylus may be fixedly withdrawn from the screen by actuation of the retraction thus enabling the operator to use both hands for moving the stylus to a second horizontal and/or vertical position on the screen without production of a line from the first to the second writing or drawing.” Two mechanically-controlled styluses are used to trace thick and thin lines on the underside of a transparent screen to which a powdered substance adheres. The powder lines can be erased by gently shaking the drawing device. The device is not illuminated, and is bulky, heavy, and expense to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,202 issued to Meyers et al. and titled “Luminescent Display and Copying Apparatus and Method for Using Same”, discloses in the Abstract: “An apparatus and method for providing a luminescent display by applying pressure to a transparent planar sheet containing a luminescent dye or pigment where such pressure is sufficient to cause one smooth surface of the transparent sheet to contact a facing smooth surface of an opaque planar sheet, the smooth surfaces of the transparent and opaque sheets tending to adhere together at the area of contact, thereby creating a luminescent image at the area of contact which can be selectively erased by separating the smooth surfaces of the transparent and opaque sheets at the area of contact, and for allowing copying of the image by positioning a sheet of carbon paper between the opaque sheet and a sheet of plain paper so that the application of pressure to the transparent sheet causes pressure to be applied through the carbon paper to the sheet of plain paper, thereby copying the image displayed on the transparent sheet onto the sheet of plain paper, the carbon paper being selectively movable to allow segments of carbon paper which can produce images of different colors to be positioned between the opaque sheet and the sheet of plain paper during the drawing of an image to facilitate the production of a multi-colored copy of the displayed image, the apparatus allowing the use of different sizes and multiple sheets of plain paper and providing means for ejecting such paper from the apparatus.” The apparatus displays an image through luminescence only, and does not allow for enhanced color, brightness, and contrast.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,489 issued to Confalone et al. and titled “Luminescent Display Device”, discloses in the Abstract: “A luminescent writing or display device and method of manufacturing the same which includes a transparent vinyl sheet containing a fluorescent or neon dye and an opaque sheet made from coated paperboard stock. An acrylic resin varnish is provided on a portion of the paperboard stock for forming a contact surface with the vinyl on which an image may be created by applying pressure thereto. The image is readily erased by separating the sheets. Another portion of the paperboard stock receives printing inks for providing a permanent ink display on a header portion of the device. The device may be manufactured in a continuous process at a reduced cost.” The device displays an image through luminescence only, but does not allow for enhanced color, brightness, and contrast.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,418 issued to Brown and titled “Thermochromic Drawing Device”, discloses in the Abstract: “A thermochromic drawing device is disclosed which can be marked and erased by selectively changing the temperature of its drawing surface. The drawing surface of the drawing device consists of a flexible substrate printed with thermochromic inks having at least two color states. The flexible substrate has low thermal mass thereby enabling it to readily assimilate temperatures induced by a user and, consequently, facilitating the transition of the thermochromic inks from one color state to another. The drawing surface is further provided with an insulating layer which isolates the flexible substrate from unwanted heat sinks and heat sources thereby preventing unwanted color transitions of the thermochromic inks. Thus, a user can selectively change the color state of portions of the drawing surface to create distinctive markings.” The device comprises of a substrate coated with thermochromic inks, a heat insulating layer underneath the substrate, and a pen containing a cooling substance and a heat conducting tip. The cool tip of the pen in contact with the thermochromic substrate creates the drawing, which can be erased by the user placing his hand over the drawing. The device displays an image through thermochromic inks only, and does not allow for enhanced color, brightness, and contrast through illumination.
Japanese Pat. 07314981A issued to Kazuo and titled “Display Board and Writing Instrument for Display Board”, discloses in the Abstract: “To erase a part to be deleted in a single tracing pass by making the light projection width of a deletion pen larger than the light projection width of a writing pen, using a writing sheet of a photochromic material.” A photochromic writing tablet is used with a writing pen and a deletion pen. The writing pen emits a UV light that activates the photochromic material, whereas the deletion pen emits white light that erases the photochromic writing. The tip of the deletion pen is wider than the tip of the writing pen, thereby allowing the deletion pen to erase a line of writing with one stroke. The device uses a light-emitting pen of activating wavelength to create characters in photochromic color only.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,223 issued to Brotz and titled “Illuminated Clipboard with Movable Writing Surface”, discloses in the Abstract: “An illuminated clipboard for use by a seated individual in dark surroundings with structure to attach the clipboard to a leg of the user, such clipboard having a light-emitting body in one embodiment with means to illuminate therethrough utilizing a sheet of illuminated material disposed thereunder and a translucent roll of film or paper on a spool which is passed from a storage roller to a take-up roller over the active writing surface of the light-emitting planar surface in immediate contact therewith such that indicia or writing thereon is visible to the user by backlighting from the underlying illuminated planar body.” A clipboard with a contoured back is attached to a leg of the user for writing using a pencil or pen on a translucent sheet. The sheet is illuminated by a backlighting panel, but is not erasable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,449 issued to Masson and titled “Reusable Writing Board with Locking Function”, discloses in the Abstract: “A pressure sensitive reusable writing board is provided which includes a backing member that includes an upper section that folds down over the lower section that accommodates the wax layer and polyester writing sheet. As a result, the upper section provides a protective cover for the lower section. A distal edge of one of the upper or lower sections includes a loop which is in registry with a slot disposed in the distal edge of the other of the upper or lower sections. As a result, when the board is folded together to assume a closed position, the loop may be folded forward through the slot disposed in the opposing section or panel and the stylus may be inserted through the loop to lock the board into a closed position. As a result, any writing or artwork made on the reusable writing surface can be preserved while the board is being transported or handled.” The writing surface consists of a wax layer covered with a polyester film. Pressure from a stylus on the polyester film creates a drawing that is not illuminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,294 issued to Mak and titled “Drawing Board”, discloses in the Abstract: “A drawing board having a body and a generally transparent screen on the body. The screen has front and rear sides and contains a viscous opaque liquid and iron dust in the liquid. A magnetic eraser is movable within the body between a rest position away from the rear side of the screen and an operating position against that rear side for operation to move, through magnetic attraction, the iron dust away from the front side of the screen such that the iron dust becomes invisible on the screen. A spring biasses the eraser towards the rest position. A pen having a magnetic tip is used to draw on the screen.” The drawing board is not illuminated and requires a magnetically tipped pen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,150 issued to Kinberg and titled “Luminescent Writing Display Device Having Protective Layer”, discloses in the Abstract: “A writing and display device for producing luminescent images upon application of pressure thereon which can be readily erased and repeatedly used having a protective layer to prevent damage to the writing surface thereof. The device includes a backing member with a smooth surface over which a translucent or transparent sheet containing a luminescent dye or pigment and an opaque pliable plastic sheet are disposed. At least one of the sheets is formed of a pliable plastic with its interface surface tending to adhere to the interfacing surface of the other sheet when a pressure is applied thereto to produce luminescent images. A pliable, transparent protective sheet is disposed adjacent to and coextensive with the translucent or transparent luminescent sheet. Upon application of pressure onto the protective sheet, which pressure is transmitted to the luminescent sheet by virtue of the pliability of the protective sheet, the interfacing surfaces adhere to each other to thereby produce a luminescent image.” This patent describes a pressure-sensitive luminescent sheet. A pliable transparent sheet is placed above the luminescent sheet to prevent puncture and damage to the luminescent sheet from the stylus. Compared to the present invention, this device displays an image through luminescence only on a pressure-sensitive sheet, and does not allow for enhanced color, brightness, and contrast.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,615 issued to Bronson and titled “Magic Slate Capture and Display Device”, discloses in the Abstract: “A device for forming erasable images on a reusable medium, comprising: an erasing portion; and a writing portion; wherein the erasing portion comprises a separator for separating at least two layers of the reusable medium; and wherein the writing portion comprises automatic machine-driven pressure applicators for applying pressure but no ink to the reusable medium, thereby forming an image on the reusable medium.” The display device is not illuminated and is intended primarily for use as a computer-controlled printer.
U.S. Pat. Application 2003/0112623 by Yu Sun et al. and titled “Ultraviolet Light Writing System”, discloses in the Abstract: “An ultraviolet light emitting diode flashlight is contained within a housing having a pen tip extending from the housing and an ink or dye reservoir in fluid communication with the pen tip. The ultraviolet light emitting diode flashlight within the housing emits light capable of inducing fluorescence in the ink or dye. A switch assembly completes an electrical circuit between a light emitting diode and a battery to activate the flashlight. A writing system package includes at least two of: a neon or pastel colored writing surface, a security pen having an ink or dye that fluoresces in the visible portion of the light spectrum upon exposure to ultraviolet light, and an ultraviolet light emitting diode flashlight.” The system allows visualization of writing in invisible ink during writing, but requires a special fluorescent ink, and the writing is not erasable.
Japanese Pat. 2003222971 issued to Hiroyuki et al. and titled “Method for Displaying Multicolor Image, and Multicolor Image Display”, discloses in the Abstract: “To provide a method for displaying a multicolor image and a multicolor image display excellent in resistance to repeated image writing and erasure with light and having good colors of an image” The multicolor image display device uses photochromic compounds as the display media and LED arrays of different activating and deactivating wavelengths. Arrays of LEDs activate and deactivate the photochromic compounds, but the device does not allow for enhanced color, brightness, and contrast.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,742 issued to Koizumi and titled “Controlling Light Discharged by a phosphorescent Material”, discloses in the Abstract: “A material that phosphoresces may be controlled and the phosphorescence may be terminated when desired. A phosphorescing material may be exposed to an energy source that causes the material to stop phosphorescing. Thus, a pattern may be written on a surface, which is phosphorescing using a coherent energy source. The written pattern, represented by darkened regions, may be recognized by users as a symbol, a graphics or text.” The device displays an image on a phosphorescent background, but does not allow for enhanced color, brightness, and contrast.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,891 issued to Ma and titled “Magnetic Drawing Board Apparatus”(Ma Apr. 20, 2004) discloses, in the Abstract: “A magnetic drawing apparatus including image forming means, image erasing means, motion generating means, movement control means and a main housing, wherein: the image forming means include a plurality of magnetic cells which collectively define an image forming surface, the magnetic cell contains a viscous fluid and magnetic powder; the image erasing means include a magnetic image eraser which is adjacent to the image forming means, the magnetic image eraser is connected to the motion generating means and is movable relative to the image forming means; and the movement control means include means for actuating the motion generating means and means for selecting the direction of movement of the magnetic image eraser with respect to the image forming means.” The drawing board is useful and interesting for children, but the board is not illuminated.
What is needed, therefore, is a drawing and writing paper that overcomes the above-mentioned limitations of the prior art and that: (1) provides bright light-emitting drawings and writings, (2) provides easy-to-read drawings and writings in single or multiple colors, (3) uses a stylus or equivalent pressure-applying device as the marking instrument, (4) is erasable or permanent, (5) is easy to operate, (6) allows for easy insertion of background colors and designs, (7) can be used under day or night lighting conditions, (8) is multipurpose (e.g. toy, bulletin board or white board, used in the dark, under water, in harsh environments), (9) is waterproof, (10) is thin and lightweight in construction, (11) is inexpensive to manufacture.